


The Visitor

by Lailaa (Curondhil)



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-24
Updated: 2015-05-25
Packaged: 2018-03-25 14:28:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3813925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Curondhil/pseuds/Lailaa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An unexpected visitor turns Skyhold upside down. Extreme fluff, main focus on Cullen and the Inquisitor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue - The Arrival

**Author's Note:**

> Just an idea I couldn't get rid of. Don't know yet where this is going, but I'm thankful for suggestions. Enjoy!

The sun had risen over Skyhold, announcing a wonderful, warm day to come. The Inquisition's endeavours were successful, their numbers increasing and their military strength growing as much as their influence. The Inquisitor and his friends had recently returned from a journey and were currently resting, recovering from minor injuries and enjoying a few days of peace and quiet before duty would claim them again. The atmosphere in the fortress was relaxed and hopeful, their recent successes and the shrinking numbers of rifts putting the minds of the people at ease. While there was yet much to be done and many dangers to be faced, this day was as quiet as it could be all things considered.

  
The Inquisitor was currently playing a game of chess with his Commander, trying to finally get the upper hand. He needed to beat the other man at least once, his reputation was at stake after all. Maxwell Trevelyan never lost at anything. "Check mate," Cullen said, less than two dozen moves into their game. He suppressed a self-satisfied smirk, knowing it would only enrage the other man further. The Inquisitor was a lousy loser. The Commander enjoyed beating him almost as much as his cheating friends, the Tevinter mage and the Spymaster.

  
Maxwell's steel-blue eyes stared at the board as if he could intimidate the pieces to change their position. While his glare worked on most people – even Cullen was occasionally a little daunted – the chess figures ignored his glare. Finally Maxwell grunted in acknowledgement, and Cullen knew this was all the congratulations he would get from the other man. "Care for another game?" he asked the young noble. Maxwell's eyes found Cullen's. Words were not needed, the glare alone told the Commander exactly what the Inquisitor thought of his suggestion and where exactly he could shove his chessboard. Cullen tried to cover his smirk with a fake cough. Winding the other man up was, while not exactly a smart thing to do, simply too easy.

  
Maxwell's eyes narrowed dangerously for a moment. Then he sighed, rubbed his eyes with the palms of his hands and got up. "I've wasted enough time. This isn't over, Commander!" Cullen's lips twisted in his half-smirk. "Of course, Inquisitor." Maxwell got up, glaring at the chessboard unhappily, and was just about to leave when a soldier came running. Cullen immediately jumped to his feet when the man handed an envelope to Maxwell. "Sir, this letter arrived minutes ago. Apparently the messenger was delayed by an avalanche. The message should have reached you a week ago." Maxwell took the envelope and dismissed the soldier, nodding at Cullen. The Commander relaxed and sat back down while the Inquisitor opened the letter.

  
His eyes widened with every line he read. A few seconds after he started reading his face had paled considerably and Cullen was increasingly worried. "Inquisitor?" He inquired. "What is wrong?" Maxwell stared at Cullen as if he had never seen the man before. After a few moments he remembered where he was and shook his head. "Andraste's ass..." he mumbled and turned to leave. Cullen, even more bewildered and not sure what to do, called out after the other man before falling into step behind him. "Maxwell, what is going on?" He did not often use the other man's name, but at least this time he got a reaction. "I'm getting a visitor" was all he said. His speed increased and he headed inside the hold, making straight for the Ambassador's chambers.

  
Cullen decided not to follow. This was obviously something personal. Maxwell was nobility after all, so it was technically only a matter of time before any relations of his or acquaintances of the family would show up, hoping to gain influence through their connection to the Inquisitor. While Maxwell's behaviour unsettled the Commander greatly, he decided it was not his place to pry. Visitors were Josephine's responsibility, and he had more than enough work waiting for him already.

  
Thus he returned to his duties, trying not to think of the Inquisitor's strange reaction. Whoever this mysterious guest was, Maxwell had clearly not expected him.

Less than an hour after he had retreated to his office, an unexpected visitor graced Cullen with her presence. "Forgive my intrusion, I hope I am not disturbing you," the Lady Ambassador spoke. Cullen looked up from his papers in surprise. "Of course not, Lady Montilyet." He raised an eyebrow in question. The ambassador normally never sought him out personally. "How can I help you?" Josephine closed the door behind her to grant them a moment of privacy. Cullen suppressed a sudden feeling of dread, wondering for the second time that day what exactly what was going on. "As you might have heard, we are expecting a very high profile visitor very soon" she said. Cullen nodded. "I heard a visitor was announced to the Inquisitor, but I do not know the details" he admitted. Josephine nodded. "Maybe it is for the better at the moment. The Inquisitor, he is... agitated at the prospect of this visit. We need to handle this situation with the utmost discretion. Security is an issue. This visitor must be kept safe at all times and under all circumstances." Cullen frowned. "Of course," he replied, "but may I ask who exactly it is we are expecting, and for how long this mysterious guest will stay at Skyhold?" Josephine sighed. "It appears our visitor will stay permanently" she admitted. Cullen did not miss how the ambassador avoided he first part of his question, but he presumed there was good reason for her cautiousness.

  
"So I am to provide security for a stranger" he concluded. Josephine nodded. "Your soldiers as well as sister Leliana's spies will keep an eye on our guest." Cullen rested his hand on the pommel of his sword. "Is this mysterious visitor in any form of danger? If this person's coming to Skyhold poses a threat, I need to know." "There will only be any risk if the identity of this visitor becomes public knowledge" Josephine replied. "Secrecy is of the utmost importance here." Cullen sighed. "So you cannot even tell me who it is I am to protect?" He was annoyed. Obviously Josephine knew of the guest's identity, and he presumed so did Leliana. Was he the only advisor to be left in the dark? Did they not trust him? "The Inquisitor would prefer to explain the situation himself. Actually he asked for you to be there to welcome his visitor at their arrival. You and no one else."

  
Cullen sighed. "I don't like this, but I suppose I must do as his Worship asks." Relief washed over Josephine's face, and Cullen immediately felt a little lighter himself. He knew it was not her choice to keep him guessing. They were both only fulfilling their duties, and he would protect whoever was in need of his protection. "Thank you Commander," the ambassador said. "We expect the carriage to arrive some times tonight. I will send for you as soon as we know more." Cullen paced slowly in front of his desk. "At night? So we are basically smuggling a stranger into the keep?" Josephine smiled apologetic. "Something like that, yes. But don't worry, the visitor as such does not pose any threat." Cullen shook his head. All this secrecy made his head spin. "I am sorry Commander. All will make sense to you in a few hours." Josephine curtsied and left his office.

  
Cullen sat down and rubbed his temples. He didn't need withdrawals to cause him a headache. Oh no, his colleagues did a fine job themselves.

Cullen kept himself busy throughout the day, not expecting to get any sleep that night. Resting was hard enough as it was, but the thought of the strange visitor kept him agitated. He could not stop wondering who this person might be. Sadly he knew very little about Maxwell's family, apart from the obvious. They were nobility from Ostwick, he had several siblings and probably countless cousins, all eager to claim a part of his influence. This visitor could be anyone. But why the secrecy? Josephine said the stranger was no immediate threat, but was in need of their protection regardless. It made no sense to him.

  
Pushing these thoughts aside, Cullen tried to focus on his duties. He spent the late hours of the evening writing reports and candlelight, avoiding his troublesome thoughts. It was shortly past midnight when a messenger knocked at his door. "Commander, the Lady Ambassador requires your presence in the courtyard" the young woman said. Cullen nodded, said his thanks and then dismissed her. He made sure he was properly armed – just in case – before he made his way downstairs. His heart was beating fast and his body was tense as if he expected battle.

  
A small carriage stood in the dimly lit courtyard, two beautiful horses harnessed in front of it. A few figures were moving about, one of them obviously the Inquisitor. He paced impatiently in front of the horses, apparently awaiting Cullen's arrival. When he spotted his Commander, Maxwell sighed and the tension seemed to leave his body. "Thank the Maker you are here" he whispered. "Inquisitor, what in the Void is going on?" Maxwell pus his hand on Cullen's shoulder and shushed him. "Quiet, don't wake her up. She's had a hard journey." Cullen blinked in surprise. "She?" he said quietly, heeding the Inquisitor's words. Maxwell waved him over and slowly opened the door of the carriage. He had one of the guards hand him a torch and illuminated the inside of the cart. When Cullen finally looked inside, he could barely believe what he saw.

  
Curled up into a tiny little ball, covered in blankets and furs, slept a small girl of maybe seven or eight years, black curls sprawled messily around her pale, round face. He looked at the child, back at Maxwell, and at the child again. The similarity was uncanny.

  
"Cullen, my daughter, Elena."


	2. Her Story

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maxwell explains the situation. Cullen feels like an intruder.

The next few minutes passed in a blur as Maxwell carried his sleeping daughter into the keep, up the recently built watchtower. Why the Inquisitor had decided to have it furnished in the style of the Circle of Magi was beyond Cullen, but it was not his place to question Trevelyan's taste. However, it appeared the tower was to serve as temporary quarters for the young Lady. The Commander followed the pair upstairs, silently opening and closing doors for his friend and his unexpected visitor. Maxwell laid the sleeping child upon a bed and sighed. He hesitated a moment before lovingly brushing a stray lock of hair out of her face. Cullen turned away, suddenly feeling like an intru

der to a very private scene. A few seconds later, the Inquisitor left the room and went downstairs. Cullen followed and sat down in an armchair beside a small desk. It was time for some answers.  
"This was certainly... unexpected" he began. Maxwell rubbed his face and sighed. "For us both" he replied. The Commander watched his friend. Never before had the Herald of Andraste looked so worn, tired and almost... old in spite of his youth. Even though Cullen knew he himself had a few years on his friend he could not help noticing the toll this kind of life had taken on the other warrior.  
Finally Maxwell sat down opposite of Cullen and looked at the other man. "You deserve some answers I suppose. No more running away... especially since I need your help." The Commander frowned. "Why would you need my help? We have more than enough people capable of providing anything the young Lady might need." A sad smile graced Maxwell's lips. "If only that were true, my friend."  
Cullen leaned back, immediately regretting the action for the loud creaking of the wood. Both men held their breath for a second, listening if the noise was enough to wake the little girl. They both sighed in relief when no sounds came from upstairs.

  
Maxwell absent-mindedly rubbed his chin. "Do you know how old I am?" he asked the other man. Cullen frowned. "Much younger than me for certain. But no, I do not know how old exactly you are." "I am 26," the Inquisitor replied, "and Elena is seven years old. I was 18 when I... met her mother. I'm not married by the way." The pieces began the fall into place in Cullen's head. "Very young for a father. I take it the child was not planned?"

Maxwell gave a joyless chuckle in response. "Oh she was very much planned. Only not by me. You see, my brother was competing in the Grand Tourney, and he made it surprisingly far. Of course we celebrated, and I might have had a bit more to drink that strictly necessary." Cullen crossed his arms over his chest. "So you bedded a woman and fathered a child." Maxwell shrugged. "So I am told at least. I don't remember any of it."

"Then how did you know she was truly yours? ...Apart from the obvious physical resemblance of course." The other man smiled. "We didn't get to see any resemblance for a very long time after that initial encounter with the mother. You see, I came to my senses the next morning to my brother shouting at me, calling me all the names he could think of. Apparently a servant had come to wake me before. Due to my drunken state she was unable to rouse me from sleep, but a young woman who had spent the night in my room ran off in a fright, barely clad. Everyone saw her leave my chambers. It was quite the scandal." His eyes glinted with mirth as if he fondly remembered the incident.

"Correct me if I'm wrong, but I thought such occurrences were common between nobles" Cullen interceded. "They are, as you correctly stated, common between nobles. She however wasn't noble by any means. An orphan, raised by an old seamstress. To have such an inappropriate dalliance is one thing, but to display it so openly, especially at an event as significant as the Grand Toruney – a place where gossip cuts sharper than any blade – was simply unacceptable, as my family still likes to remind me. My brother dragged me back to Ostwick and we hoped that would be the end of it. Even the juiciest scandal only lasts that long after all... but a few months later we received a letter. I am sure you can imagine the rest." They were silent for a few minutes. Cullen had a dozen questions, but was not sure how to ask them without prying. It was apparent that Maxwell was uncomfortable and would rather not speak of the circumstances of Elena's birth, but Cullen needed to understand.

  
"What happened to the mother?" "My parents bought her silence. Since Elena is so far their only grand-child, she is by all means Lady Trevelyan. A bastard technically, but I acknowledged her as my own, so she received my name and is heir to all I possess." A sad smile graced the Commander's lips. "A noble gesture, but I presume your parents were not pleased?" Maxwell laughed. "And why would they be? Elena's mother – calculating bitch that she is – even admitted to having taken advantage of me in my intoxicated state in order to gain financial security. My parents took care of that for her, but how is that the child's fault? She is still my daughter!" He jumped out of his chair and began pacing.

Cullen had a hard time imagining his friend being taken advantage of. Did something like that not only happen to naïve young girls? "If the girl is the blade this woman holds over your family's social head, then why is she at Skyhold?" Cullen finally asked. Maxwell stood still and hung his head. "Apparently she has shown first signs of magic..." his voice was barely more than a whisper. The Commander's eyes widened in understanding. "And with no circles around, no one is more fit to guard and teach her than our people." The Inquisitor nodded. "She is safe here. Her mother does not like the idea of leaving Elena here with me, where I might be able to influence her in any way the bitch doesn't approve of, but she is terrified of anything having to do with magic. Josephine kindly convinced her to abandon all claim to Elena. I heard it was quite profitable for her to accept."

  
They were silent for a few moments. Maxwell took a few deep breaths, trying to calm his rapidly beating heart. He obviously hated speaking of this part of his past. Cullen could see how much the other man adored his little daughter and finally understood the secrecy behind her arrival. "If any of our opponents were to find out about her existence and consequentially her whereabouts..." "I would be an easy target. We can't allow anyone to harm my baby, Cullen!" The Commander smiled. "I will do whatever I can to protect her. Will you allow me to appoint a few of my most trusted people to guard her?" Maxwell crossed his arms over his chest. "I understand the necessity of templars in the presence of an unstable young mage and understand you are a busy man, but I'd feel much more at ease if you yourself kept an eye on her from time to time."

Cullen frowned. He was no babysitter. "I have an army to lead, Inquisitor." "I know... at least while I'm not at Skyhold?" The Commander had never seen the other man look so vulnerable. He sighed in defeat. "Very well, if it means so much to you..." The other man beamed in delight. "Thank you my friend. If she's still the sweet little thing I remember she won't be any trouble at all!" Cullen doubted it. "If she is anything like her father I am sure she will be lots of trouble." His friend laughed in response. He looked much more relaxed now that Cullen had promised his help. But there was little they could do alone. "Have you thought about her education? I am sure Lady Vivienne would be happy to..." "Absolutely not!" Maxwell interrupted the Commander. "You realize she needs to learn to control her magic?"

Maxwell's brow furrowed. "Of course I do, but I'd rather ask for help some place I don't have to be afraid to find my only child indoctrinated with the strangest kinds of political ideas." Cullen frowned. "Like Tevinter?" The other man laughed again. "It really does sound bad when you say it like that. But yes, I was thinking of asking Dorian first." The Commander smiled in response. His friend was right, Dorian was a good man and might even make for a decent teacher. "Well, she is your daughter. It is up to you to decide what's best for her." Maxwell nodded. "I am really grateful, you know." The other man just frowned in confusion. "To all of you, I mean. Without Leliana and Josephine I don'tknow if Elena had even made it here. And knowing that you, too, will keep an eye on her... I appreciate your help, and your friendship. There are very few people I'd entrust my daughter with."

  
"And we thank you for your trust, Inquisitor" the Commander replied. "However, I hope you know that should any of us find ourselves with illegitimate offspring one day, you will be the person we will ask for help first." At this Maxwell laughed out loud. "The Chantry will have a male Divine before you every do anything illegitimate, my friend." Cullen blushed at these words, ready to defend his ways, when they both fell silent at the sound of silent sobs coming from upstairs. Within the blink of an eye the Inquisitor had climbed the stairs. Muffled sounds of sobs and calm voices echoed downstairs. Something twisted in Cullen's stomach as he heard his friend calm down his beloved daughter who had awoken in the middle of the night in an unfamiliar bed. She must be terrified, he thought. And yet, he knew for certain that she would soon call this place home. After all someone who loved her more than his own life was here with her.

Cullen silently left the tower to grant the pair some well-deserved privacy. A small part of him that he tried to suppress all his life twisted his guts, reminding him of the things he had chosen to never have. When he joined the Templars he was certain that he would never know love, never have a family of his own. And he was fine with it. Cullen dedicated his life to the Maker, always protecting those in need. Even now he had promised to protect her, and yet... a part of him was envious of the love Maxwell felt for his child. What does it feel like, he wondered, to proudly look upon one's own flesh and blood. He would never know.  
These thoughts accompanied him into his tower and his dreams as he lay down for another night of restless sleep.


End file.
